Zombiestuck
by HONKS
Summary: Karkat and 11 of the other trolls, the alpha and beta kids have to survive the apocalypse. Who will survive and who will be left behind? (Rated M for Karkats potty mouth and the gore that follows.)
1. Intro

_**OPEN MEMO**_

**CURRENT carcinoGeneticist** **[CCG]: RIGHT NOW** opened memo on board** FUCK IT THEY ARE COMING**

[CCG]: HEY ASSHATS WHOEVER IS READING THIS. PAST SELF, FUTURE SELF, I DON'T CARE WHATEVER. BUT ESPECIALLY YOU PAST ME.

[CCG]: I HOPE YOU FUCKING READ THIS BEFORE THE 9/11 BECAUSE ITS ALREADY 12/11 HERE.

[CCG]: NOW IF YOU DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW, THERE IS A MOTHERFUCKING ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE HERE.

[CCG]: THOSE FUCKTARDS WHO ARE WALKING THE STREETS FOR MY PAST SELF ON THE ACTUAL FUCKING DAY,

[CCG]: THOSE ARE MOTHERFUCKING ZOMBIES RIGHT FUCKING THERE.

[CCG]: SO GET YOUR FUCKING GUNS OUT AND SHOOT THOSE BASTARDS BECAUSE THERE WILL BE MORE

[CCG]: OH SO MANY, MANY MORE.

**PAST carcinoGeneticist [PCG] 1 HOUR FROM NOW** responded to the open memo board

[PCG]: HOLY FUCKING CRAP WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?

[CCG]: ZOMBIES YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GRAB YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS AND GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE?

[PCG]: WELL IF YOU DIDN'T FUCKING NOTICE I JUST RESPONDED YOU ASSHAT!

[CCG]: WHATEVER. JUST GRAB OUR GUN FROM OUR HATCH BELOW YOUR BED AND SHOOT THOSE FUCKASSES OFF THE STREET.

[PCG]: YEAH WHATEVER.

**FUTURE carcinoGeneticist [FCG] 52 HOURS FROM NOW** responded to the open memo board

[FCG]: OKAY YOU ASSHATS. I KNOW YOU BOTH ARE STILL IN THE APARTMENT BLOCK THAT DAVE FOUND FOR US SO GET YOUR ASSES TOGETHER AND GO DOWN TO THE GROUND FLOOR NOW.

[FCG]: WHY? BECAUSE THERE ARE FUCKING RESOURCES THERE.

[FCG]: ALSO, WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT TAKE THAT FUCKTARD GAMZEE WITH YOU.

[FCG]: THAT IDIOT ALMOST GOT HIS ARM BITTEN BY A FUCKING WALKER.

[CCG]: WOW.

[PCG]: WHAT A FUCKING GENIUS.

[FCG]: WELL ANYWAY, THERE IS AMMO IN THE STORAGE ROOM. PLUS A WHOLE FUCKING ARMADA OF GUNS THERE.

[CCG]: OKAY GOING DOWN NOW. TALK TO YOU ASSHOLES IN A BIT.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**so what do you guys think? should I continue? also, do tell who you want to be 'dispatched' first. anyways, do review because it honestly helps a lot to see your suggestions, comments and well, hate comments I guess. ive had quite a few. but anyway, do follow and like if you do! :) mk baiiii :D**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Karkat and this time, Dave, went downstairs to try to find some supplies like his future self suggested to do. Besides that, there are like what? 20 people to feed upstairs. They have already sent out a few search parties to scour among the abandoned buildings around the city. At one point in time, they had found a convenience store while scouting around and they salvaged what they could from there. They actually had enough food to survive for about a month if they rationed it well. And well, they did. As Karkat and Dave walked down the emergency stairs to reach the lobby, they heard feet shuffling on the floor, moaning and groaning of walkers. _"Dave! Walkers are around. Keep fucking quiet or I'll leave you to die here." _Karkat whispers to Dave. "_Sure thing boss."_ Dave replies. He knew Karkat would never do that. After all, they all agreed on not giving the zombies more numbers. It was no point after all. All of them obviously wanted to survive and so, they had to work together no matter how revolting it is. Dave readied his katana that was already stained with blood while Karkat readied his two sickles equally as bloody. They looked around the floor that they were on for any sign of life (well technically death) but found none. Suddenly, from the shadows, a small horde of about 5 zombies stumbled out towards to the two boys. **"GET THEM!"** yelled Karkat as he rushed in to take them down. "Oh well. So much for being quiet." Mused Dave as he followed the troll to slice a zombie then kicking another one to Karkat to finish off. Once all the zombies were **REALLY** dead, they continued their descent to the lobby of the building. Upon arrival, Dave notices that the building is too quiet. "_Hold up. Somethings not right here."_ He whispers to Karkat. "_What the ever loving fuck is it now?" _ Karkat whispers back. Dave silently takes a small pebble from his belt in case of a situation like this. His brother Dirk did that once and since zombies were attracted to sound, they headed for the sound. And once Dave threw the pebble, as expected, an entire horde of zombies headed for that one pebble. There had to be at least 30 or more zombies in that horde. "_How are we ever going to get by this?" _Karkat hisses at Dave. "_Chillax. They haven't noticed us yet." "Oh yeah? And what if they do?!" "Then we kill them all. But we are going to do that now anyway." _He says as he charges at the zombies, screaming and yelling out insults at the zombies. **"OH GOG YOU FUCKASS COME BACK HERE NOW."** Karkat shouts as he rushes off to help him. And soon, all the zombies were dead and or dying on the floor. Dave stabs one last one that was crawling towards him with his katana and sighs. "Well that was pretty easy." He cocks his head to Karkat who was breathing heavily. "Hey whats wrong nubs?" He teases. " I…. I almost got bitten by one." Karkat said looking at his arm which had light scratches. Dave's eyes widened and he takes the smaller boys hand to examine it. "Its just a small scratch. Shouldn't be a problem but we should have it checked when we get back upstairs." Karkat nods in agreement. "Well, I think its safe to check the store room right around now." Dave nods curtly and the make their way slowly and cautiously towards the small door at the far corner, being sure to check every single inch of the lobby in case of any sneak attacks put up by the zombies. Upon reaching the door, it was locked to Dave kicked it down to find a whole lot of guns and ammo. Both of the boys eyes lit up with excitement as they took most of the ammo into small canvas bags that they bought. Then using their arms, they took as many guns as they could. M14, sniper rifles, and even a few pistols (which they kept in the bag.). After almost completely raiding the 'storage room' of the weapons, they decided to leave a few of the bigger weapons to any lucky person that finds the stash. As they were walking up, Karkat decides to start up a conversation with his team mate.

"So. Was this your building?"

"Yup. Never even knew we had a weapons closet like that downstairs."

"WOW. So observant."

"Hey, they kept it locked up for a reason y'know?" Dave's southern accent suddenly springing up at a time like this must mean that Karkat hit somewhere close to home. Behind those shades was a boy who was insecure sometimes but never fails to hide it well.

"Sorry." Karkat mumbles softly as they trudge up the stairs.

"It's fine." He replies back just as softly. "It just…. It hit pretty close to home remembering the old times."

"Yeah. I know. But we have to live in the present to survive."

"Yeah. Let's just get back upstairs."

"Okay." After that they climb up the stairs silently, both thinking about what would happen to them, to their friends and to their future. Will they survive the apocalypse? They weren't sure. But they can sure as hell try.


	3. Chapter 2

Upon reaching their destination, Karkat knocks on the front door of their multi-story apartment. They were currently occupying 3 entire floors of the building they were in to survive. Thankfully, the water in the water tanks on the top of the building had not been infected yet so they still had clean water to drink and bathe in. "

OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOOKWHIFFER. I KNOW YOU ARE FUCKING THERE." He yells softly.

"OH JUST SHUT UP W1LL YOU K4RKL3S?" Terezi replied, opening the door for them.

"Thanks TZ." Replied Dave casually.

"Took you long enough." Karkat hissed at the not-blind-anymore Libra.

After completing the game, the humans weren't sure whether the trolls were going to have a new Alternia, and whether or not they would have a new Earth to live on. But, to their suspicions, a new Earth was formed and both the trolls and humans lived together in harmony. As well as a new government. Everyone lived in peace and harmony for the past 3 years, but the government had a hunch that the trolls were here to invade Earth and so, concocted a spray that would kill the trolls. But instead of killing the trolls, it killed the humans and brought the dead back to life. And here they are, a few weeks later, killing zombies and well, surviving.

All the trolls, alpha kids and the beta kids, were seated in the living room on the highest floor of their settlement. From here, they had access to the water towers and a birds eye view of whats going down on the streets. Plue, it was an optimal point for Jade to snipe the zombies.

"Ooooh Karkar. What did you bring for us this time oh great and powerful leader?" Chuckled Roxy, who was at the point of not being drunk. But thanks to Dirk, he had poured away almost all of the liquor away, as it was not the time, or place to drink and get drunk. They were in the middle of a fucking zombie apocalypse for Gods sake.

"HERE YOU FUCKING GO YOU ASSHOLES. NEW GUNS AND FUCKING AMMO." Karkat shouts, glaring at Roxy, who was seated in between her boyfriend and also, best friend, Jane and Dirk.

"Karkat Please Do Not Shout So Loud. You Will Inform The Zombies of our Current Camp Location." Says Kanaya softly, while talking to her girlfriend Rose and cleaning her chainsaw. Her chainsaw was bloodied to the point where it smelled worse than a garbage dump due to the zombie blood.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He replies softly.

"Oohh new guns!" Exclaims Roxy.

"What? New guns?" Asks Jade and Jake in unison, bursting out in laughter, they both shout "JINX! DOUBLE JINX!" giggling away, they somehow manage to make the gloomy atmosphere somewhat brighter in the room. Soon, the three of them were rifling through the gun pile, Roxy picking the M16, Jake grabbing the pistol and adding it to his belt, not forgetting to take all the pistol ammo from the ammo bag as nobody else uses a pistol but him, and Jade settles for a sniper rifle, grabbing the ammo, she immediately runs to an empty window in the apartment and scopes the area for new pillaging areas in the near future, while shooting some zombies on the way.

Aradia and Sollux were both standing in the corner eyeing the gun pile, when Aradia whispered

"Should I take a gun?"

"Are you 2eriou2 AA? I mean, of cour2e you can but do you even know how to 2hoot? Aim?"

"No but I am sure Roxy, Jake or Jade can teach me." Sollux sighs and nods.

"Well if your getting a gun, I am two." He says as they walk towards the gun pile, picking out a normal looking double barrelled shot gun and Aradia taking a AK 47.

"Why are you taking 2uch a big gun AA?"

"I do not know but I feel like this is the right gun for me." She says inspecting the gun. It had silver plating on the top and a gold coloured barrel with a red clutch.


	4. Chapter 3

The Scourge sisters, Terezi and Vriska, as much as they hate each other and everything, decide to work together to bring Team Scourge back. Vriska slid down against the wall sitting next to Terezi who was busy polishing her dragon katana, the very same one which she used to kill Vriska . It brought back some painful memories for her but she had to move on.

"Heeeeeeeey there."

"H3Y VR1SK." She replied looking up from her work. Vriska herself had gotten an old baseball bat and had been using it to smash heads. The hilt was bloody and so was the tip, but it was a good weapon and she had set her mind on not changing it until she found another bat.

"So. I was thinking. Since there's that 8IIIIIIIIG pile of guns over there, do you want to gra8 one?" Vriska asks, cocking an eyebrow. "I mean, we cant just go on melee-ing every 8ody foreveeeeeeeer." She exaggerates.

"Y34H OK4Y. BUT WH4T SHOULD 1 G3T? 1TS NOT L1K3 1 KNOW GUNS V3RY W3LL."

"Weeeeeeeell, we could always ask the Jade human."

"4LR1GHT TH3N. L3TS GO."

A few minutes later, they find themselves standing in front of the gun pile with, instead of Jade, Roxy.

"So uuuuuuuum….. What can we take?" Vriska asks with curiosity. Assuming that she had never handled a gun before, she was pumped with adrenaline.

"Ahah. Weeeeell, first off. Have you eveerrrr, EVERRRRRR touched a gun be4?" Roxy asks the two trolls.

"NOP3. N3V3R 3V3R." Replied Terezi.

"No." replied Vriska curtly.

"Well then." Roxy said as she paused for a second, thinking of what to do when Dirk comes up behind her.

"Well, first off, pick a gun that you like. Any gun at all." Dirk said coolly. Staring at the gun pile, Vriska pulls out a SMG, which slides perfectly into her hand. Terezi on the other hand pulled out an assault rifle from the pile which she slings over her shoulder.

"TH3S3 GUNS 4R3 COOL." Exclaims Terezi excitedly.

"Yeah they are. Now do you girls even know how to shoot?" Asked Dirk after he sat Roxy down in a chair promising to be with her soon.

"Never even touched a gun 8efore." Were the replies from both Vriska and Terezi.

"Well then. Why don't you head over to Jake and he'll teach you. The SMG and the assault rifle are gun which you could use for ranged or close up combat."

"G33 TH4ANKS D1RK. TH4T W4S D3F1N4T3LY 1NT3R3ST1NG." mocked Terezi. Dirk frowned and walked back to Roxy who was drowsily sprawled over the couch. Dirk sighs and picks her up.

"Hey guys? I think I'll bring Rolal back to the room. She fell asleep. Again."

"Yeah whatever nookwhiffer." Replied Karkat. Its not like they were going to be doing anything anytime soon. As soon as Dirk left, Equius came out of the room carrying an explosive which he created with some spare parts. Of course they didn't tell Dirk about it because he would have gotten mad that they didn't ask him to build it for them, and instead asked the brute that sweats a lot.

"D- It seems that I have finished the bomb."

":33 Great job Equihiss!" exclaimed Nepeta happily.

"Uh yeah that's great and all, but while Jade is still busy shooting zombies off the streets, why not we do a raid of the building? It is still pretty bright." Proposed Dave, who had discuss this with John for about as long as they had gotten back from the raid for the guns.

**"YEAH YEAH GIVE ME A MINUTE."** Replied Karkat.

OPEN MEMO BOARD

[CCG]: THE RAID WAS SUCCESFULL.

[PCG]: OH HOW FUCKING WONDERFUL. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU ASSHATS FIND THIS TIME?

[CCG]: WE FOUND GUNS AND AMMO NOW BE HAPPY YOU DIPSHIT.

[FCG]: FUCK. GUYS, WHATEVER YOU DO. DO NOT. I FUCKING REPEAT. DO NOT GO ON THE RAID.

[CCG]: WHY FUCKING NOT? WE NEED SUPPLIES.

[FCG]: BECAUSE YOU WILL FUCKING LOOSE K-

"WELL FUCK."

* * *

**anddd that ends another chapter of the zombiestuck AU im writing about :) Do like and favorite and follow if you did because there will definitely be more coming soon :) mk baiii**

**love, Alaska**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Whats wrong Karkat?" asked Dave, who was leaning against the wall with John.

"THE FUCKING BATTERY RAN OUT THAT'S WHAT! WHERES THE FUCKING PORTABLE CHARGER YOU FOUND VRISKA?" he shouted.

"Its here. You don't have to shoooooooout." Vriska replies, rolling her eyes and handing the charger to him. Connecting the tablet to the charger, he sighs.

"Alright. Lets go on that raid." Though something at the back of his head said it was wrong, he decided to ignore it. In a zombie apocalypse, there isn't any space for your conscious to get the better of you. Its either fight to survive, or die hiding.

"Where's that building you were talking about Dave?" Karkat says softly. Right now, he's had enough of pretty much everything.

"Dude. I'm talking about this building." Dave points out in a matter-of-factly way. Karkat mentally facepalmed himself.

"Okay listen up people! I want teams of 4. There are 17 stories in total of the building." Karkat says. "I want each team to scour 1 floor and put a barricade after each raid. We don't have to complete the entire building today. We have plenty of time and remember. Don't die." By now, everybody was crowded near Karkat as he explained the plan, which was to explore and collect any necessities from the floor downstairs and kill any zombies if needed, and take a few couches and bind them together to be used as a barricade. The plan was well thought through, when Equius piped up.

"Dà What about the bombs that I have made?"

"Well how many did you make?" Asked Karkat.

"Dà 30 bombs." Everybody stared at the Sagittarius in awe. Suddenly, the door opened and Dirk stepped in.

"So. What did I miss?" He smirked which suddenly went back to his usual stoic poker face.

"Not much diipthiit." Replied Sollux, who in turn returned with a sneer. With a glare from the other boy, Sollux shut up and turned back to Karkat who was expecting the bombs carefully, each was different from the other, but made for the same purpose.

"We can use these if we ever do go outside. If we bring you more scrap metal do you think you could make more of these? They are amazingly engineered." Karkat added.

"Dà Yes of course." Equius replied, his sweat trickling down his forehead. "Dà How l00d…." He muttered under his breath.

"Alright! Now who will be the first team to go? I need two teams for this first raid. One to keep watch and the other to do the raiding." After a moment of silence, Kanaya stepped up.

"I Will Go On The First Raid." Along with her, Rose stepped up as well.

"Not without me you don't."

"Then I guess Ill go too!" exclaimed John happily, happy to be finally able to do something useful.

"Same here." Said Dave, who immediately followed John. He couldn't let his best friend go on his own with Rose and Kanaya.

"I can keep watch!" Offered Jade.

"aND I CAN UH,,,, hELP KEEP WATCH." Mumbled Tavros softly.

"A team of four scouts and two lookout should be enough don't you think Karkat?" said Dave.

"I mean, shouldn't we be travelling light?" Added John. Karkat pondered about this for a while but finally agreed.

"You leave in 10 minutes. Suit up."


	6. Chapter 5

"_Guys over here!_" John whispered to his fellow team mates. The rest looked is way and they saw him pointing towards a small opening in a wall, barely big enough for average human to crawl through.

"_What is that John_?" Rose asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Then they heard it. The tell-tale groan of a zombie.

"I Shall Check It Out." Offered Kanaya bravely.

"No! Its either I go with you or you don't go at all." Rose said stubbornly.

"No Rose. You Must Not Come With Me." Kanaya said curtly. There was an air of tension amongst the group until Rose finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But it think it would be easier to use the door would it not?" Rose said in a matter-of-factly way, pointing to the half opened door. Suddenly, a gun shot rang through the hallways. And there was Jade holding her rifle.

"Woah there Harley. What's with the boom?" Dave says sarcastically.

"Uh sorry to bother but there's zombies on the way. Get ready." She says with a stern voice. "Oh and did I mention? We have runners." Was the only warning that was given before the first of the runners broke through the darkness.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey guys! :) sorry for the super short paragraph, and the delayed continue. Was super busy. But thanks for reading and ily guys :)**

**Love,**

**Alaska.**


	7. Chapter 6

**"RUNNERS!"** Yelled Jade, who immediately took out her two kitchen knives (which were pretty long and stained with blood), and the rest did the same as they charged the zombies with full speed, fires blazing deep within their eyes as they took down as few zombies at a time, working as a team.

"Guys! Lets go into the room! We'll be safe in there!" Yelled John over the chaos of the corridor.

"THAT IS A GOOD IDEA JOHN!" Yelled Kanaya in her loudest voice while swinging her chainsaw at a stray zombie that had managed to wander away from the horde.

"Cmon everyone! Jade! Check whether the room is zombie free! Me and Kanaya will buy you guys some time." Shouted Dave as he rushed in and switched with Kanaya in the front lines as the mass of zombies approached, slowly but in many numbers. From the outside, Jade dutifully noted as she took a stance and she raised the sniper rifle to her eye and scoped around for any zombies in the so-called 'safe room'. So far she had found none but Kanaya and Dave had been pushed back so far, and all the group could do was retreat into the darkness of the room. So far, there hasn't been a single incident as the group usually kept their distance from the crawlers and walkers as well as the runners. But from the approaching zombie hoard, there hasn't been reports of any crawlers so they were safe for now. But they couldn't stay in that one room forever. Just as Rose dashed into the room after shooting a zombie with her one and only pistol, and slammed the door shut, bolting it with a sofa and a cabinet from the room, did they do the head count.

"Alright. Dave?"

"Present."

"Tavros?"

"uH,,,,, here."

"Jade?"

"Yup!"

"Lets see… John?"

"Aye aye Captn!"

"Alright… Now who am I missing?" There was a certain silence as the roar of a chainsaw and a scream broke through the silence of the room.

**"KANAYA!"** screamed Rose. She immediately felt tears pooling into her eyes as she realized, **SHE** had locked her girlfriend outside, **SHE** had barricaded the door with the cabinet, **SHE** had left her outside to save herself. Rose had no control over her mind or body anymore. She screamed and started to claw at the sofa, pulling away what had the 3 boys together had lifted there together with just one swipe.

**"KANAYA!"** she screamed again, but all that could be heard from the outside was the constant roar of the chainsaw, and the groans of the zombies. It took only Jade to hold Rose back as the 3 boys hastily pulled the sofa back into the place blocking the door.

"_Shhhhhhh._" Shushed Jade to Rose as she trembled in Jade's arms, shaking and howling out Kanaya's name, until her voice rose no louder than a whisper. Soon, all the remaining teenagers could do while huddled in a corner with a shaking Rose, was listen to the violent chatters of the ever-present chainsaw as a reminder of who they had lost today.

"I… I think its safe now…." Whispered John, his own voice hoarse from crying. He had not been close to Kanaya, but he still cried over the death of his comrade. Rose simply shook her head, not wanting to see what had happened outside. The massacre, and the blood was enough to send her or anyone crazy and that was the least they all needed lately.

"O-okay then. I…. I'll call for backup." Whispered John again, picking up a walkie-talking from his belt.

"Karkat?" He waited for a second then replied "Houston, we have a problem."


End file.
